


you raise me up

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: Some times, Gladio just liked to pick Noctis up.--Sixth entry for GladNoct Week, prompt: Gladio likes to lift Noctis





	you raise me up

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Gladio likes to lift Noctis.
> 
> A really short one, I've had he longest day at work and just ain't feeling it. I was going to do a porny fic for the other prompt, but maybe I'll write it one day anyway.

Some times, Gladio just liked to pick Noctis up. There was no ryhme or reason to the occasions as far as Noctis could tell, only that sometimes things would be normal and the next he was in Gladio's arms, being carried around like he weighed nothing at all.

Some days Gladio would throw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour, others he would find himself being held to his broad chest. Swept off his feet like a fairytale princess or clinging to Gladio's back when large hands hooked under his legs. There were a dozen different ways Gladio would lift him, and if he were being honest, Noctis didn't even mind.

Sure he grumbled and complained sometimes, but ultimatly he liked the feeling of being in Gladio's arms. Being held safetly in the big, strong arms of his Shield was a feeling that tickled at something inside him. Some days it made him feel safe, like the rest of the world couldn't touch him. There were a hundred different feelings it could provoke.

Today? Well, today when Gladio lifted him in his arms, Noctis twisted so they came face to face, with one of Gladio's arms holding him up, (Astrals, he fact that Gladio could lift him wih one arm...) and kissed him hard.

"Shield."

"You Highness?"

"Take me to bed."


End file.
